


Till You Love Me

by Imzadi83



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fanvids, Feelings, Feels, Love, Romance, Unrequited Love, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Grace/Rigsby shipper vid to "Till You Love Me" by Reba McEntire





	Till You Love Me




End file.
